I'm Too Old For This!
by Mr. Ochinchin Head
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, at the age of 27 year old, never would thought he's going to deal with a baby hitman clamed to be his tutor Looks like Life hates him that much. All27 Older!Tsuna


"Alright class, times out. Pass up the paper before you go out."

Right after one Sawada Tsunayoshi said it, groans and weak sighs erupted the once dead silence classroom. Tsunayoshi fought back a smile, he'd been there before. The classroom gets noisier with the students' chatters and chairs being pulled.

"Don't forget to do some revision for chapter 5 and 6. We gonna have a pop quiz two days from now." Once again he swallowed down his laughter. The groans and a few cries of 'why' just like a music to his ears. No wonder his old teachers always looked so amused.

Tsuna shooed away the kids before shuffling the test papers neatly. He took off the rimless thick glasses on his nose before carried the papers and walked out from the classroom.

There's still few students loitering along the hallways even after the last bell. Along the way back to the staff room, few students had offered to carry the papers for him, but he declined and use the threat of a certain perfect to brushed them off politely. They will turn white as a sheet and excused themselves before flee away.

Ah, kids.

* * *

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun," The cheery voice of his mother could be heard from the kitchen. The man smiled at the childish nickname that he knew his mother gonna stick with. Usually, guys at his age would be embarrassed but it's a sign of how much his mother loved him so who cares.

"You need a hand, mum?" Tsuna offered, folding his sleeve up.

"Hmm, there's no need to. I'm almost done. Go take a shower, I'm going to call you when I'm done." Nana said, glancing at him with a smile.

"Nah, I'm gonna set the table." He grinned, ignoring his mother's protest.

Right after the shower, Tsuna sat the papers on table, red pen in his hand."Yosh! Let's do this!" He adjusted his glasses and start to sign the papers.

'Hmm Yamazaki did well on this test. Good good...'

'Sera really need to check her answers after she filled it or else she's gonna lose huge marks...'

'Ahh Aoki doodled on the paper again. "Nice lion, Aoki" '

Tsuna let out an unmanly giggle at his own flower besides the drawing.

He's half done with his papers before his mother called for him from hurriedly answered and rushed out from the room.

"How's the test today, Tsu-kun," Tsuna looked up from his plate. He swallowed the food in his mouth before answering.

" The kids did well today, most of them improved. Looks like they listened to me when I give them a piece of my mind before."

Nana giggled knowingly. "I can't blame them, you're really scary when you're angry." She giggled again when her son grumbled out 'I'm not THAT scary...'

"It can't be helped. They're gonna face big exam soon. I can't let any of them failed it." Nana watched the fire in her son's eyes. She could see embers flashing in the orbs. It had happened too many times that Nana can't convinced herself it's just her imagination anymore.

* * *

Nana had asked her son to pick up some groceries after they clear the table which he obediently agreed. She watched her beloved son go with a smile, skillfully masked the trouble she had in her mind. But she doubt she could fooled him, Tsuna had a worried gaze on him before he went out.

Ah, Tsu-kun... Her beloved Tsu-kun. Nana admit it, she was not a good mother before. She was too blinded by her own grief caused by an absent husband. She neglected her own son. She ignored the sign of bullied victim and depression that weight on his once so small, so fragile shoulders.

And she didn't realize it until her son was close to leave her side forever. The sight of the small body on the big bed, stitches and wires surrounded once, she finally see the problem that was caused by her ignorance.

Irony, how she wished for the one to come back to her side while she almost lose the other one who needed her the most.

But the past had happened. The situation changed now. She's not naive and weak, not anymore. She had killed the old Nanami Sawada, a wife who longed for her missing husband. She is the new Nanami Sawada, Tsunayoshi's mother. Who wants to mess with him, they need to get over her first.

* * *

 **A/N: How you like the ride, guys? It's my first KHR story since two years ago. And my first official fanfiction after I neglected my unfinished stories for almost a year. If you have any question, don't be scared to ask guys!**

 **Btw, I'm also looking for a beta reader for this story to make the best out of it. If you want to volunteer, please pm me.**

 **Please feed this author with reviews and favourites.**


End file.
